Angst Boys, Angst
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Ron has Yule Ball anger. Harry has Cho issues. Dudley has issues in general. Ah, these guys and their teen angst.
1. Ron: Yule Fool

**AN: **Here is a mass of pretty old poetry that I bunched together. I felt it was time to delete some of my old writing and put it into one collection, because it was taking up space. Also, new stuff if I feel the need... Enjoy!

**ANGST, BOYS, ANGST**

**-A collection of poems and shorts-**

**Yule Fool**

Itchy stitching  
Legs twitching

.  
Fabric hot  
Keen I'm not

.  
People laughing  
Fun they're having  
.

I watch Vicky  
How icky!  
.

Stupid sod!  
Help me, God!  
.

Hermione's fine  
But NOT MINE!  
.

This is dull  
Of crap it's full!

.  
Lovers prancing  
People dancing

.  
Rockin' out  
Twist and shout

.  
Annoying date  
Me she hates

.  
Slow dance beginning  
People spinning

.  
Harry running...  
Pretty funny!

.  
Vicktor leads  
He and Herm leave

.  
They go outside  
KISS HER AND DIE!

.  
Though cold snow's falling, I'm still uncool,  
Just Ron Weasley, Yule Ball fool.

* * *


	2. Harry: A Loser's Life for Me

**A Loser's Life For Me**

Cho-ho-ho and more problems to come

But I don't know where they're coming from!

Or how they find me, HOW DO THEY FIND ME?

It's so tough being Harry P.

A loser's life for me...  
So, I tried to be romantic

I took her on a date!

It turned into Jerry Springer-

(A Muggle show of hate)-

She looked at all the older guys

And tears poured out through sorrowful eyes

A loser's life for me...  
I tried to comfort her, but what could I say?

"I look better than your dead boyfriend anyway." ?

Convince her that poor Cedric was gay?

No, nothing could have fixed that day

She wanted love, she wanted my hand

She wanted a shoulder, she wanted a man

I suppose I could have proven my masculinity

But no- oh, no!

A loser's life for me...

You see, I tried to speak, the way I was taught

But it seemed my tongue was tied in a knot

I wanted to pet her hair, say it would be fine

But to my chair I was bolted- is this a sign?

A sign that I'm doomed to live a loveless life?

"I am sorry my dear, but your future holds no wife".

Ho hum. Ho hum. Yes siree.

I'm so stupid.

A loser's life for me

* * *


	3. Dudley: Dirty Harry

**AN: **Obviously, a more recent addition and a much different mood. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dirty Harry**

Harry

(You know my cousin Harry the freak)

Keeps on saying

we don't get him

You don't understand me, he says to mum

over hot coffee and oatmeal that is lumpy and has no taste

no brown sugar

and dried pieces of grapefruit

-

you don't know me he says

-

Well so I may not know him know him

Like I do the back corners of Westway Alley and

Like I know up and around Sarah Cleelvans' legs

-

But I _do _know something Harry

And I think sometimes you wanna think

I don't know anything at all.

-

I know Harry

I know that you

Got a nosebleed really bad

In grade three

and the teacher wouldn't let you go to the nurse

I laughed like her

And everyone else

But god it was pathetic

to see you

mess up the words on your paper with blood

I mean were you really in _my _family

-

I know that

Harry

I know that once you wouldn't come out of the loo

you were crying

(I might have hit you

but I don't remember)

anyway I told you

Stay in there forever

and you cried harder

and I felt something

but I wasn't sure

if it was

bad or good

-

You came home smelling of trash once

And Dad was angry

I knew Harry that you

Had to rescue your dripping textbooks

From the trashcans because Someone

misplaced them

-

You didn't cry

when you were really little

Isn't it funny how I remember that

-

Chewed up lips and messed up front tires

You were the reason

For the accident that caused Susan Escot

To lose three of her teeth

(at least that's what I told them)

and you never ever even knew why you were

in trouble

-

But Harry

Maybe you forgot

that you

**don't know me**

like **you** think

-

I mean

Don't you get that I'd need twenty hands

to count the fat jokes you make

on a weekly basis

You think I used magic

to make myself this way?

-

You're

funny

-

So you see

you can't deny

that I know (something).

* * *


End file.
